


It's nice to see you again

by Almost_Droppout



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Separations, Use of Real Names, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Droppout/pseuds/Almost_Droppout
Summary: Sapnap and Dream were best friends when they were kids, but after Sapnaps family moved away they didn't manage to stay in contact. It's been four years now and Sapnap just contacted Dream to meet up at a party, but when the time rolled around he wasn't there. Dream leaves the party and wonders down to the sea only for someone to find him there a while later.***"I've just missed you a lot man. We were like glued together as kids and then you just left. I know you didn't have a choice but still, it hurt," Dream said before he could stop himself. He didn't want to be this vulnerable in front of Sapnap. He wanted to look cool and strong and be like his protector like he was when they were kids, but the emotions he had bottled up in his chest after Sapnap was torn away from him and having lost him for years were now overflowing, and he had to do his best to not let it all out."I've missed you too."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 77





	It's nice to see you again

**Author's Note:**

> If any cc's feels uncomfortable about this existing I will immediately remove it.
> 
> PS:I have no knowledge about coding, or freelance. Tried researching and try to ignore any mistakes.

His phone continued to vibrate as he pulled it out of his pocket, before he shut it off. 2 am. His hourly alarm had gone off, painfully pulling him away from staring into the sky and getting lost in his own thoughts, but again reminding him that time still passed. 

Dream was sitting at a pier and looking up at the dark and open sky. He had left the party at his friend's house quite a while ago, in hopes to get away from brain-crushing music, and the drunk and sweaty people. It's not like he couldn't handle it from time to time, but three hours in and not one sign of the person he came here for was enough to drive him away. 

As much as he wanted to go home he was not alone. His friend, George, had also tagged along and gotten stupidly drunk within the first hour. Dream knew he couldn't leave him here to fend for himself if he passed out or started throwing up, but he had asked a sober girl (most likely a designated driver like him) if she could keep a heads up on George while he went out for a walk. Although upon later realisation he would realise that she only thought it was an excuse for him to give her his number. But as of now, his head was still aching and the bass was still faintly in the background. 

He watched as the moonlight sparkled in the waves and around his ankles that were bathing in the tempered water from the ocean. His shoes were placed beside him with the socks tucked into them messy and hastily. He was leaning over the short railing someone had put up along the pier to make sure kids didn't fall in. It was still a little high for him, despite his hight, and never made it fully comfortable for him to sit there, but he didn't care. He was too tired and lazy to do anything about it, and it's not like he ever really sat still either. Dream made a new shift as he put his phone back in his pocket, never haven taken his eyes off the moonlight in the first place. 

He didn't really think of anything specific or make any arguments or conversations in his head, his thoughts were drifting around pointlessly and only distracted when he heard a noise no matter volume or saw a movement no matter the size. Every now and then he would hear the base drop from the house and wonder if George was okay, but the thought never stuck.

George, although one of his newer friends was his closest. They met right before Dream had applied to college. He was at one of those stupid conventions where the different colleges held open booths and told them about the school and tried to convince them to apply. He personally never thought that they ever really worked, they just seemed to work because they attracted people with sweets or people went to the booth of the school they were already planning to attend. They were like shitty parties, without alcohol, worse music and the number of people was tenfold. Some of them would have like a conference or concert that either made half of the audience go to sleep or were so awkward that it was next week's hot topic. 

He met George at a booth for a school for computer engineering. Although George is older than Dream he wasn't one of the students advertising the school, that was something he had to learn in a slightly awkward way. 

***

"Hi," Dream had started. 

He was hanging out with a few of his high school friends, walking from booth to booth 'playing pranks' on the, slightly older and much more tired, young adults that were just trying their best. They had decided to only go too the booths were they were sure none of them was going to apply. It was now Dream's turn and he walked up to George, the only adult he saw in the booth, confidently with his group of silent cheerleaders behind him. 

"Um, hi?" George responded. Despite being taller than George his face structure was still one of a teen and with three years difference between them, George could tell he was the older one. At the time at least. "So are all the nerds in this school as small as you, or? Because at this rate" Dream held his hand above George's head to signify the hight difference. "My presence at your school would double the average hight,"

Not a good insult. He admitted that.

George sighed at the comment and nodded towards the floor left to him. Dream turned his head and laid his eyes upon two sleep-deprived 19 to 20 year olds, who met his eyes with faces that said: did you really have to fucking do that? Dream's face heated up and he walked away in embarrassment. Back to his friend group that were not so silently laughing at him now.

Dream went about his day after that without his friends. The incident left him rather uninterested in the game they were playing, so he let his friends playfully mock him and continue their fun. Dream, on the other hand, walked over one of the tables and sat alone. He read through some of the pamphlets that he handed on his way over there to see if anything was interesting but as his prior theory, nothing to see if you didn't already want it. He piled them up and threw them into the garbage bin behind him. 

"Nothing eye catching?" He heard an accented voice say. George was standing beside him smiling smugly with a coffee in his hand. Out of annoyance and embarrassment, Dream didn't respond to him and rather looked into the table in front of him. "Mind scooting over?" George asked and placed his coffee on the table. Dream, still avoiding confrontation slid over to make room for him. George sat down, not really taking up much room and not trying to push any of Dream's buttons. But after five minutes of awkward silence, he decided to break it. "Did you lose your friends?" he asked. Dream sighed. Guess they were doing this. "No. I left them. They wanted to continue to fuck around but I'd already gotten bored."

"Why were you doing it anyway? Seems stupid to mock people if you want to apply to their school." Dream chuckled lightly. "Well, it was dumb teenager stuff. And it's not like we were planning to apply to any of the colleges."

"Well, which are you planning to apply to?" 

Dream didn't know at the time why George seemed to care, and when he asked him later he just replied with: "I don't know, dude", which didn't really make anything better. But Dream is glad he opened up to him, if he didn't he might not have ended up where he is now. 

"I don't have a set idea yet. I know I'll probably want to work with something digital, but I suck at math so I doubt I can apply anywhere,"

"Well, when it comes down to it a lot of programming and coding doesn't involve highly advanced maths. Just numbers and a few equations and stuff. If you pass your class and you want to do that I'm sure you'll get a chance,"

Dream ignored his comment.

"Why are you even here? You're clearly older than all of us? What school are you from?" George laughed at that comment and took a sip of his coffee. "I'm here with my sister. She's a bit shy and had asked the teacher if I could tag along. Lost her after she found out some of her friends from another school was here too. Decided to look around 'cause, fuck it why not." 

"So are you going to apply there?" Dream asked him. George just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, it's a good school and I won't last another year as an office assistant. You should too if you want to work with something digital,"

Dream nodded in response and watched as George finished his coffee and left. He met up with his friends again afterwards and grabbed a pamphlet from the booth on his way out, trying desperately to avoid the eyes of the sleep-deprived 19 to 20 year olds that definitely remembered him. He applied later that year and reconnected with George when they met in class. They got really close to the point when sophomore year rolled around they became roommates and went to everything together. People began wondering if they were a couple, but they just didn't see each other that way. They viewed their friendship as more brotherly rather than romantic, and Dream's heart already belonged to someone else. Someone he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. 

***

The water started to get a bit cold so Dream pulled his feet out and stood up. Grabbing his shoes and walking off the pier and into the grass field behind him. He thought about that last thing a lot. Letting it fill his mind and numb his sight. 

Yesterday he and George was sitting in his bed looking at the text he had just received from an old friend that was in town. George had pushed him to invite his friend to the party and when he got a thumbs up reply they spent the rest of the evening thinking about what Dream should do. Dream's nerves had been going off the entire day all the way until he realized, two hours after the party started, that his friend wasn't coming after all.

Now he was walking around with wet feet in a strange place and waiting for time to pass. 

Dream wouldn't say he was a hopeless romantic, but being in love with your best friend for 11 years and not even have seen them for the last four kinda made him one automatically. He groaned into the night. This wasn't what he wanted to think about, more than that actually, it was the one thing he was trying to distract himself from. He didn't want to think about the stupid crush he had gotten on a guy he met when he was nine. He didn't want to think about it had crushed him when his family moved away without Dream ever having the chance to tell him how he felt. He didn't want to think about all the people he had turned down because he couldn't find it in himself to give up on his love. And he definitely didn't want to think about how his heart was beating out of his chest when he got the message from him. How even just texting him made Dream feel like he was on cloud nine. How he couldn't form a single coherent sentence when George had asked him what was up with him. How he'd gone from never caring about what he wore to spending an hour in front of the mirror picking out what to wear. How he was borderline panicking when they arrived at the party. How his heart had begun sink after the first hour had passed. How he had texted him asking where he was only to be left on read. How he wanted to go home with George and cry into his shoulder, but couldn't. He didn't want to think about that.

His feet were dry now so he dusted off some dirt and put his socks and shoes on. He continued walking in the grass for quite a while until he found a bench by a lamppost and decided to rest. Not even a second after sitting down his phone started vibrating again. He pulled it out. 3 am. An hour had already passed and the sun would rise soon. If he stayed right there he'd probably see it coming up in the horizon. He turned off the alarm and put his phone back in his pocket. As soon as he was done he started to hear footsteps.

They were distant and slow and blended almost in with the still-raging music from the party, but he managed to hear them. Dream slung his arm onto the back of the bench and leaned against it not giving the footsteps more thought. It was still a public place and it's not like he couldn't allow other people to be there just because they disturbed his silence. He tapped silently on the bench and let his thoughts wander for a bit more before thinking of returning to the party and getting George. But before he stood up he noticed that the footsteps were getting louder and a bit quicker than before. He turned his head and looked in the direction of the sound when he saw a figure walking towards him in the dark. 

At first, he thought it might be George. Maybe he had gotten enough of the party and just wanted to go home and sleep. But it wasn't. The figure was walking to straight for it to be him. Then he thought it might be the girl he gave his number too. Maybe he had written it wrong so she came in person to get him. But the figure was too tall and broad for it to be her. The figure was getting much closer now with a clear intent to walk up to Dream, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out who it was. Was it just someone from his class? Someone who he couldn't remember  
? One of his old high school friends? Was it-

"Hi," a familiar but deep voice said. Dream felt his heart racing as the figure stepped into the light and he could finally see him clearly. His hands were tucked into his pockets and his shoulders were raised. He was blushing and looking at the ground awkwardly. "So my phone died. I wanted to tell you I'd be late, but I just managed to see your message before it shut itself off. I was stuck with some shit from work and didn't manage to arrive before about an hour and a half ago. I went looking for you forever and didn't find you, so I started asking around and this British guy, drunk out of his mind, said he knew you and that you were-"

"Nick." He looked up and met Dreams eyes. He exhaled and lowered his shoulders back down. “I’m sorry Clay. I should have borrowed a phone or something,”  
Sapnap didn’t stop apologizing for a while, but Dream had already zoned his words out. Not because he didn’t what to listen to him, because he did, but he was so stunned to see his friend after all these years that his thoughts had turned to white noise. Dream nodded along for a while as Sapnap rambled on with apologies and worries. Sapnap looked good, no, great. Not that he didn’t before, he had always looked good in Dream’s eyes, but the years had treated him good and now he looked stunning. He had also grown a bit taller too, not taller than Dream of course, but a few inches at least. And his voice had dropped, a good amount too. 

Sapnap noticed after a while that Dream was staring and started getting flustered. Dream snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, now only a few feet away from him. “Holy shit dude. You grew tall as fuck!” Sapnap pointed out and they both laughed lightly at it. When they settled down Dream smiled at him softly. “There is a pier about ten minutes away from her. You wanna walk?” he asked him, wondering if his heart was fluttering too. “Yeah sure.”

*** 

“You said you had work. When did you get a job?” Dream asked him. They had just arrived at the pier and had sat down on opposite sides of it with their feet touching slightly. It was oddly comforting. Dream still found it hard to look away from Sapnap’s face only doing it once every now and then to not seem like he’s staring. 

Sapnap sighed. “Yeah. That why I came here actually. I live about 30 minutes east from here, right beside my work. I had an interview like two months ago and heard that I got it two weeks ago. Moved right away.” Dream shifted at that. “You’ve been here for two weeks? Why did you only text me three days ago then?”

“Well, I didn’t know you were here, did I? I only found it out after I searched you up and your name was in the school register,” Sapnap said mocking Dream and kicking his feet. Dream wanted to ask him why he had searched him up or why he hadn’t contacted him before in general, but he might have gotten emotional or seemed clingy and the last thing he wanted was to scare Sapnap away with his behaviour. “How about you? How is school going?” 

"Good, I'd say. Don't get me wrong it's tiering as shit, but I like it. It's interesting. Met a ton of new people, made some connections and friends. That guy that spoke to you, he's probably my- Did you catch his name?"

Sapnap looked away from Dream for a second. "I don't know, George maybe?"

"Yeah. That's right. He's, um, he's my roommate and best friend. We hang out all the time and even have this, I don't know, thing? That we are working on together. If you're planning on staying a while we could show it to you. I think you'll like it. Oh, and I'll have to properly introduce you to George, sober George. He's pretty great,"

Sapnap chuckled at Dream's rambling. His smile was beaming in the moonlight and Dream felt warmth spread all through his body. He had truly never felt so happy before in his entire life than right now at this moment. Their feet bumped again and Dream knew that even though he couldn't stay in this moment forever he could make sure that he could experience more of them with him. 

"Well, he must be pretty great if he managed to replace me as your best friend," Sapnap said with a joking undertone, but it still stung a little bit for Dream. "Oh, no I'm just messing around. I've been away for four years. I'm overjoyed that you found someone new. Trust me, Clay, I don't want you to think that you should have like waited for me or something dude," he said once he noticed the look on Dreams face. 

Dream in return looked away flustered. Even in dim moonlight and after four years Sapnap could still read his face like an open book. "I've just missed you a lot man. We were like glued together as kids and then you just left. I know you didn't have a choice but still, it hurt," Dream said before he could stop himself. He didn't want to be this vulnerable in front of Sapnap. He wanted to look cool and strong and be like his protector like he was when they were kids, but the emotions he had bottled up in his chest after Sapnap was torn away from him and having lost him for years were now overflowing, and he had to do his best to not let it all out.

"I've missed you too." Sapnap pulled his feet back and stood up walking toward the end of the pier. The light in the sky was still fairly dark but hits of the sun could be seen on the horizon. Dream followed him quickly standing as close as possible without it being uncomfortable. They continued to walk slowly in silence until they reached the end of the pier. About ten seconds. But the thing Dream noticed was that he didn't feel uneasy or stressed like he thought he would. Yes, his heart was still beating out of his chest but it was only because intense emotions had begun to resurface, not because he was nervous or anxious. 

When they came to the end Sapnap stepped over the railing, sat down on it and let his feet hover above the water. Dream did the same but put his phone down on the wood, just in case he lost balance and fell into the water. "Good idea," Sapnap said and pulled his own phone out of his pocket. Dream silently admired him the few seconds he spent bending backwards and putting his phone next to Dreams. He didn't bother moving his gaze as Sapnap met his eyes. If he hadn't caught onto his feelings by now there wasn't really a high chance that would change. Sapnap didn't seem bothered by the fact that he was mindlessly staring at him. 

"Clay," he started. His tone was sombre and heavy. "That's me. Good to know you didn't forget my name or anything." Sapnap laughed shortly, clinging onto the railing and bumping his shoulder into Dream. "I'm trying to be serious here. You know, like an adult."

"No, you're trying to be depressing. I'm not letting you turn the first time I see you in forever sappy." 

"Well, it is kinda in my name." Dream glanced away from him for a second. "You still go by that nickname?" he asked, receiving a gentle nod in response. "You still go by 'Dream'?" 

"Sometimes. Mostly online."

"Cool. Does this mean I can still call you 'Dreamie' then?" He asked. Dream's entire heated up and he had to look away in embarrassment. God, he was fucking stupid in love, wasn't he? Sapnaps laugh rolled in ears and Dream fought a losing war against the smile creeping upon his face. "You still get embarrassed by that? Weakling." Dream shoved him gently and looked back into his eyes. He was so fucking beautiful. 

Sapnap laughter settled once he noticed Dream was looking at to which he looked away smiling before getting up and stepping over the railing. Dream just watched him as he picked up their phones, shoved his own down his pocket and handed Dream his. "You wanna go for a walk again? I have something I want to talk to you about." 

Dream grabbed his phone and stood beside him, but couldn't help but noticed how his words were slightly shaky and how he couldn't look him in the eye and- Oh. Sapnap was nervous. Shit. The last time he saw Sapnap like this he was telling Dream he was moving away. He wasn't leaving again, was he? Why the hell would they meet up if he was leaving again? Was it just to tell Dream that it was over for good? Dream was so confused about whether he should be mad or sad about the situation, and so thankful that Sapnap was looking another way. 

Jumping off his train of thoughts he saw that they were in the grass field again. He had to stop zoning out. Sapnap had lowered his pace so that he was walking right next to Dream. The dry grass crunched unevenly under their feet making Dream skip a step so their steps matched. Sapnap smiled. "Why'd you do that?"

Dream shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't sound right. When we walked I mean. Sounds better now." Sapnap smiled widened and he bumped their shoulders. "Can't you be serious for like a second?"

"Not if you're going to make that second depressing."

"I'll try not to."

Silence fell over them again as Sapnap got ready to talk. Dream felt his hands heating up and becoming all sweaty and sticky. He wasn't sure he was ready for what was coming. Because even though he knew that Sapnap hadn't actually hinted in any way that he was leaving for good, Dream's brain was 110% convinced that he was right about it. And, fuck, Dream wasn't a huge crier, but losing him indefinitely could certainly tip him over the edge. 

"I know you probably have a shit ton of questions right now, but you don't seem to be asking them so I'll just tell you," 

Dream looked over and met Sapnaps eyes, he didn't appear to be nither happy or sad, but rather a mix of the two. 

"I never meant to ignore you at any point. Trust me, if it had been up to me, I would have talked to you on the first day after we arrived, but my mom told me to wait until we had settled down for a while so everything wasn't such a mess. I know I shouldn't have listened to her but she was my mother, you sorta assume they know this stuff.  
But time went on and kept making excuses for myself. I told myself you were probably busy, that I was busy, that it wasn't the right time or, some other bullshit.  
And then the days just continued to pile on until I had convinced myself it was too late. You didn't reach out to me either, so when a year had passed I assumed you had moved on and dropped it.  
I just didn't know missing you would hurt this much."

Dream looked up at him in awe, this was not what he had expected from him. He opened his mouth to respond to what he was just told, but Sapnap had apparently only stopped for breathing room. 

"I don't think there has passed a day these last four years where I haven't thought about you. I mean I never managed to get close to anyone like you are with George and-  
Don't get wrong, it's great that you two are closer, it's just I couldn't do that.  
I just felt so guilty all the time I started to get close to someone because you were my best friend and I didn't want you to think I was done with you.  
Even though I never talked to you. In someway even now you are, at least in my eyes, my best friend. And I know that you have George now. He's your best friend, but to me, Clay, you are-"

Dream was so hung up in what Sapnap was saying that for once in his life he's giving someone his full attention. I probably would have been better if they weren't walking in such uneven terrain, making Dream trip and fall backwards. Sapnap barely caught him and managed to pull him up and, Oh god. Sapnap's hands were tightly gripping onto Dream's waist, making Dream unsure where to place his arms, not wanting Sapnap to pull away. His eyes were scanning over Dream's face in distress. 

"Oh my god. You scared the living shit out of me. Are you okay?" he said. His voice was slightly shaky and out of breath. Caring and kind. He made Dream at a loss for words, but fuck he should have spoken up because now Sapnap had noticed how he was holding him and let go. Dream didn't change his pose after Sapnap moved his hands away, because he didn't want to lose the warmth even though he knew he looked like an idiot. "Should I take that as a no or?" Sapnap asked, the worried look in his face growing stronger.

"No, I'm good. Fine at least. Just a little startled," Dream responded trying to hide the awe in his voice. He shuffled a bit to change his posture and calmed his apparently shaking hands. He hadn't even noticed them, so caught up in his own mind and feelings he had closed off everything else in the world around him, even himself. 

They kept on walking until they reached a path one way was leading back up to the street and back to the house. You wouldn't know that from standing there, but it had been the way Dream had taken when he first decided to take a walk. Without paying attention, deliberately, to Sapnap he walked down the path away from the house. "You don't want to go back?" 

"No? Do you?" Dream looked at him confused, receiving an equally confused look back. Had he misread the situation? He thought this was something that they should talk about, but now Sapnap was just withdrawing himself from all of it. "Um, no. I just figured you looked uncomfortable after what I said."

He was right about that a way. What he said did make Dream uncomfortable, but just not in the way Sapnap was probably imagining, so he lied. "Why would I be uncomfortable with what you said? You told me that you missed me and still care for me, isn't that what everyone wants to hear?" 

The summer wind had now caught onto Sapnap's hair, making it lightly flow in the wind. He watched as his face softened at Dream's words and a small, gentle smile formed on his face. Sapnap then walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him close. Dream let out a small breath upon contact, then pulled him closer by the waist. He felt Sapnap letting out small breaths into his neck as he tightened the hug. 

Sapnap was warm, like really warm. Not sweaty, but cosy and tender. 

When Sapnap finally let go, they were still holding each other's arms. But Dream can't escape the feeling of losing something. Or re-losing a part of him. 

A part of his childhood. 

Of his heart. 

Dream was really going to have to work to keep his feelings inside tonight. Work hard.

"I still care about you. I case you were wondering. Maybe because of George, I can't really call you my best friend. My feelings for you two are very different."

Don't say it.

"Because of the time you were away, but I still care for you and in some ways love you."

Sapnap's hand clenched around his bicep softly. "Do you love him?"

Dream hummed quietly. He stroked his hands along the side of Sapnap, listening to the sound of his fingers brushing against the material of the jacket. "Maybe," he said. He was being honest. He was close with him, yes, but if he loved him was another question. 

"I'm not sure yet." His eyes met Sapnap's as they fully let go of each other. The gravel crunched under their feet as they walked down the path away for the house. "Do you know where this will lead us?" Sapnap asked glancing away for a second. "Does it matter?"

***

For half an hour they talked about school and work. Discussing career options and what to do with their future. At some point, the question of where, geographically, their future was headed and Dream asked if he was planning on leaving anywhere. "No. Not without you," Sapnap responded. 

Their hands brushed after he said that and Dream felt himself twitch in reflex. "Sorry," Sapnap said, but neither of them moved their hand. 

"I don't really need to move anywhere if my plans go right. As soon as my name is "on the map" freelance will be easier. And-"

Their hands brushed again.

"And I've already managed to make some connections. You know..."

Again.

"if you want to get..."

And again.

"some help or inside..."

And again. 

"info I can give you that."

And agai- Sapnap grabbed his hand. "But I can't give you anything personal about our company." Dream held him back.

Dream was blushing like a fucking manic and was sure that Sapnap could see it if he wanted to. He just took his hand like it was nothing. He had always been the bolder one of the two, but Jesus, this was new. 

"Thanks. I appreciate it," Dream responded. He still tried to calm himself down, but when he began stroking his thumb against Dream's. He was at a loss of words. "I never found myself a girlfriend either. Remember we joked about that?"

"Yeah, I think I do. You said you could find the best girlfriend in Texas and when I asked why you said that all the prettiest girls were there and then..." Dream trailed off. He had spoken as the memories came back to him and now he realised where that conversation ended. "I don't remember."

"I do." He stopped stroking Dream's hand for a second. "You said that there was no way that I could find someone prettier than myself." Silence.  
"Then mom said it was dinner or something,"

His heart was beating. It was beating so loudly and hard that I hurt. His throat was clumping up and his breathing turned heavy. "Yeah, I think I had a crush on you back then," he said laughing it off. "I knew,"

Dream looked at him in shock. "You did?" He let his grip on Sapnap's hand loosen, but in return, Sapnap tightened it. "Yes. But I was dumb and didn't know what to do about it," 

"You could have rejected me. Might have been easier for me to move on."

"Didn't want you to."

It was now Dream's time to be bold. 

He forced Sapnap to loosen his grip on Dream's hand and intertwined their fingers, crossing a bridge he thought had been burned and forgotten. And in response, Sapnap stopped them in their tracks. 

"Did you move on?" he asked. 

Dream looked at him. He was redder and prettier than he had ever seen him before. "No. Did you find out what to do about it?"

"I did."

Sapnap's other hand reached up and landed on Dream's cheek, gently bringing Dream down to his level. The kiss was soft and slow considering they were both sleep deprived. After a few seconds, Sapnap pulled slightly back but Dream let go of his hand and grabbed his face to pull him back in. The wait had been worth it, but he wasn't giving it up now. He moved his face from side to side deepening it further and further until Sapnap had to push him off. "Sorry,"

Sapnap giggled. "It's fine. I know you want me, but damn Clay. Let a man breathe." Dream continued to kiss his face, determined to burn this memory into his brain forever. "I know," he replied. "I've just wanted this for so long and-" 

Sapnap shut him up by placing another kiss on his lips. "And know you can have it. So calm down. You've been a nervous wreck ever since we left the pier." Dream smiled. He really could read him like a book. "I just told you. I'm not going anywhere. But I'm not going to marry you tomorrow either."

He is so amazing. Blushy face, messy hair and a dopey smile. Not perfect, nobody was, but more than Dream could ever want or wish for. Dream's alarm went off for the last time that night. 5 am. 

Realising he had, by now completely abandoned George, he grabbed Sapnap's hand and speed walked to the house party. It only took them about 15 minutes to get there considering the slow pace they had used to walk away from it. Sapnap left him at the door seeing he had to drive further and had work in 7 hours. They exchanged a hug, two kisses and their new phone numbers as they parted making Dream's heart ache, when he closed the car door and drove off. George was passed out on the couch with the sober girl that currently possed Dream's number nowhere in sight. He facepalmed as he realised his mistake and with the help of a less drunk guy, carried George into the passenger seat of their car. 

On the drive home, Dream played some cheery music to keep himself awake. George woke up right before they came to their dorm. "Did he find you," he asked Dream lazily. Dream only nodded in response, not wanting him to fully wake up. They didn't have classes today and George needed to sleep to ease the hangover he was soon going to get. 

When they arrived Dream carried George to bed and tucked him in, getting small grunts in response. He then walked into his own room and changed to his sweats. He fell onto the bed and pulled out his phone. He opened the contacts and looked at what Sapnap had put down as his name. "Nick, best soon-to-be-bf". Hopefully, he would change that soon. They had to have a few more conversations before that could happen though. He put a heart next to it and laid his phone down on the nightstand. His eyelids grew heavy and as he fell asleep Sapnap face popped up in his mind making his heart flutter one last time before he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Childhood friends reuniting and admitting their feelings should be a more common trope.


End file.
